


The grey of the silver screen

by shanksmuseum



Category: Glee
Genre: Director!Kurt, Fluff and Angst, Golden Age Hollywood, Hollywood Actor!Blaine, Implied homophobia, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanksmuseum/pseuds/shanksmuseum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jealousy doesn't become you, Blaine."</p>
<p>"Are you sleeping with him? Is this what it is?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The grey of the silver screen

"Why on earth did you pick him?"

Kurt smirks, turning his back to hide it as Blaine storms into his office, door slamming behind him, barely loud enough to cover his dramatic huff.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're referring to."

Blaine scoffs, "Oh, please. You're so full of it! You know I was far better for the part than... than _him_!"

"Mhm, and yet you weren't chosen," Kurt hums, trailing his fingers over the window's ledge where congratulatory bouquets lie. "Jealousy doesn't become you, Blaine."

"Are you sleeping with him? Is this what it is?"

Kurt freezes. All the games are over, all the sudden. Blaine's voice doesn't sound cruel or cold, all Kurt can hear is _hurt_ and that shocks him more than anything. 

"Why would you say that?" He asks, shaky and low with worry.

"I didn't mean... I know you're not sle-"

"You just insinuated I would lie with another man, so what did you mean, Blaine? By all means, fill me in."

Kurt finally turns to look at him, hoping it's anger Blaine can see in his stare and not the fear he feels griping his throat.

"I... I wouldn't tell anyone, you know," Blaine says, never letting his gaze stray, looking him straight in the eyes. "I know you're not sleeping with him, but..."

"But what, Anderson?" Kurt asks, shaking.

If Blaine knows anything, Kurt's career could be over, his reputation tarnished after it barely began. His first feature film had already brought him millions, enough to make many others but if this gets out... He could lose it all.

"I know you... I know you have a preference," He pauses, eyes searching Kurt's. "For men."

Blaine must se the panic in Kurt's reaction as he rushes to continue, "I've kept this to myself. I swear to you, Kurt, you have my word, I will always keep it to myself."

"How- how long have you known," Kurt wonders out loud, voice breathy to his own ears, he feels on the verge of passing out.

"Since we've met." Blaine answers, taking a step forward as Kurt sways.

"Oh, god," Kurt hides his face in his hands, trying to regain his composure. Already writing public apologies and letters of resignation in my mind. " _How_?"

He hears Blaine take in a deep breath, "Because you look at men the same way I do."

It's a whisper, barely audible over Kurt's heart pounding in his ears.

"W-what?"

"You were right earlier, you know. About me being jealous. But it wasn't because he got the part and I didn't, it's because he'll get to spend more time with you. You're the director, he's the main star," Blaine lets out a short sad laugh. "He'll have you all to himself."

"And that makes you jealous?" Kurt whispers, incredulous. Heart suddenly beating faster for a different reason than fright.

Blaine meets his eyes again, the same panic Kurt felt seconds before reflected in them, "Yes. Because I only look at you that way. They way a woman is supposed to look at a man."

"Don't say that.." Kurt pleads.

"Isn't that what the Bible says? What society shows. Heck, even what Hollywood movies say! A man should love a woman, I shouldn't lov-"

Blaine gasps, realizing what he almost admitted.

"You shouldn't love another man," Kurt finishes for him, looking away.

"I shouldn't love you, but that hasn't stopped me. I doubt it ever will."

"He was never right for the part. You were- are- perfect for it but... But I couldn't risk casting you," Kurt says after a moment. If Blaine had the courage to bare his heart than so would he. "I was terrified about what would happen, what I might do if we were ever to be alone."

"We are alone now," Blaine says with a smile, eyes bright and happy again.

"And look what happened," Kurt laughs, but his heart feels light all the sudden. Lighter than it has in years. "I've never told anyone any of that, you know."

"Me neither. I'd been told sharing feelings led to premature death."

Kurt can't help but laugh. 

"Well," He ventures, taking a step closer and reaching for Blaine's hand. "What if we take our chances together? Blaine, would you like to accompany me to dinner tonight?"

Kurt is delighted to see Blaine's cheeks redden under his huge smile. "It would be my pleasure."

"As for the part... well, every hollywood star was an understudy as some point or another. Obviously, that would mean you'd have to be there for every meeting, every scene."

"Of course."

"And if, say, there were to be some extra meetings for which the correct time didn't quite reach the main star, well, we'd just have to work around that, won't we."

They were both grinning like imbeciles but Kurt had never felt more alive, more hopeful. 

Suddenly the world of Hollywood didn't seem so dreary and lonely, especially not when Blaine Anderson was holding his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to resist making "the gay area of the silver screen" or even "Black, white and green" the title


End file.
